


Unwanted

by magokami



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Slapping, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Submission, best enemies, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magokami/pseuds/magokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has always been after the Doctor. Although he knew the Doctor had despised him for his antics, he's in for a surprise that will keep him coming back in centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Planet of Fire when Five leaves Peri in the TARDIS for a look around. (Top!Five and Bottom!Master)  
> 

The Doctor knew there was trouble when the TARDIS landed unnaturally at their destination. Though it seemed like the Doctor and Peri were back on Earth, he ought to explore what was bothering the entity so much.  
"Doctor, where're you going?" Peri followed behind her friend when the Doctor stopped, halfway out of the doors of the time machine.  
"Peri," the Doctor turned to look at the girl. "I'm going to check out what the commotion outside is. I'll be back as soon as I get a glimpse-"  
Peri grabbed the Doctor's shoulder in protest.  
"Are you sure that you're gonna be safe?"  
The Doctor sighed.  
"Of course. You stay here where you can be safe. I'll be right back."  
As the Doctor left the TARDIS quickly, Peri sighed annoyingly turned and walked back into her room.

The Doctor walked through a series of beaches and woods, parting his ways into a forest full of pine trees. Finding his way back to his TARDIS, he stopped as a rustle came from a nearby bush. Turning and staring for a while, he shrugged and walked along.  
This time he heard a tree fall over.  
"What..?" the Doctor questioned the scenery's odd, lively actions.  
"...It seems that we meet again, Doctor," a low voice caught the Doctor's attention.  
Staring at the appearing figure towards him, he noticed his best enemy, the Master.  
"What are you doing here now?" the Doctor unpleasantly asked, stepping back as the Master drew closer. "Oh, no harm (yet) Doctor," the Master lift his hand up in request. "Come with me..." As if the Master had drugged the Doctor, he followed the Master into his TARDIS.

Even though the Doctor always won against the Master on all occasions, he felt that the Master was being very ridiculous in most of his previous plots to destroy him.  
"My dear Doctor, it is a pleasure that you came here. Now then... where were we? I was going to physically destroy your body here?" The Master stood so close to the Doctor that he could feel their breaths on each other.  
"What are you going to do about it, Doctor?"  
In an instant, all of the past, dark memories of the Doctor's beloved enemy flashed through his mind, making him tense up.  
"Look. I am sick and tired of you doing whatever you please, sabotaging planets and taking advantage of me!" the Doctor's voice was unusually cold with truth.  
"I...Doctor-" the Master stared, astonished at the hostile personality that rarely showed on the Doctor.  
Quickly grabbing the Master's velvet collar, he pulled himself close to his lips, centimeters away from them touching.  
"...Especially this."  
The Master gasped as the other Time Lord pressed his lips onto his. The Doctor pushed onto him, making the Master falter and stumble as he lost his balance.  
The Doctor pulled away, and glared at a confused Master with a stern look.  
"What, you can't handle what I'm giving you?" He asked the Master.  
The Doctor already knew that throwing out a question like this would force the Master to suffer with the fact that he secretly wanted him. Either answer would give the Master away, giving the Doctor a better advantage of seducing his lover. By this time the Doctor went into the bedroom, the Master not far behind him.

Stopping as the Master stepped farther in the room, the Doctor locked the door.  
"Now, we don't want you to run away so quickly, do we?" the Doctor smiled.  
"Same goes to you, my dear," the Master growled, trying his best to hide his lust, yet his eyes showed otherwise.  
Sitting on the side of the bed, the Doctor pulled the Master down on top of his lap. The Master screeched in return, swinging at the Doctor's chest and face. Grabbing his wrists, the Doctor swiftly pulled the Master's gloves off, tossing them in the corner of the bedroom.  
"...What..?!" the Master protested as the Doctor pulled at his velvet suit's collar with one hand, the other holding him with a firm grip. Although the Master despised the scene, his body wouldn't allow him to get up and turn things around. He was the one who should be doing all of the dominating!

"Doctor! Stop this instant! I command you-" he shortly gasped as the Doctor grazed his lips onto the Master's upper neck, instantly nibbling on his erogenous zone. The Doctor removed the Master's jacket and shirt, still trailing his neck and placing sweet kisses all over.  
"You will need to ask me to get what you want..!" the Doctor said through the Master's skin.  
"Curses...Doctor..." the Master stifled a moan while the Doctor's hand slid down and grasped his inner thigh.  
"-Or, you can beg, if you want to be defiant." The Doctor challenged.  
"D-don't be ridiculous! I will never!" the Master turned his head, his face reddening with embarrassment.

The Doctor stopped kissing the other time lord's body, as he sat up and forcefully pushed the Master down onto the bed.  
"Tonight, you will listen to me. It will be a fair game," the Doctor warned. "-Unless you want to try and continue your useless domination tricks."  
The Master struggled with his thoughts as the Doctor went and took his own clothes off.  
"Ughn.." the Master grunted, as he noticed he was not fully naked as the Doctor was.  
"What did I say? _Ask_." the Doctor spat as he kicked his clothes to the floor.  
"P-please take m-my pants off..." the Master cringed as the words came out of his mouth.  
"Not close enough..." the Doctor answered.  
"Doctor, I want you to- please, take my pants off!" the Master yelled. The Doctor sighed as he went and slid off the Master's trousers and shorts.  
Staring hungrily, the Doctor quietly adored the Master's well-formed body, lightly touching his chest with both hands.  
"I've been waiting centuries to do this," the Doctor whispered closely to the Master's ear. "-And I know you'll enjoy it. If not, I will make you."

"..!" The Master didn't even have a second to speak up when the Doctor grabbed his shins, lifting them up to his shoulders.  
"D-Doctor! What are y-you doing?!" the Master hissed as the Doctor squeezed his legs.  
"I'm doing what you desire me to do. It's written all over your face. Just admit it. You want me, Master." the Doctor smirked as he turned the Master over.  
The Master yelped at the sudden toss of his body, as the Doctor sat in front of his face, his erection pointed straight at him.  
"Well?" the Doctor waited.  
"Doctor..!" the Master complained, almost like a whine. "D-Do I really have to... _beg?_ "  
The Doctor frowned at the Master's defiance. "Never mind," the Doctor instantly got up, trying to look as bored as he could to frustrate the Master.

Spotting a peculiar pile of clothes at the end of the bed, he grabbed them.  
"What're _these?_ " the Doctor asked, smirking when he noticed it was a short-skirted, cropped white and navy schoolgirl uniform (apparently sized for the Doctor, but smaller). The Master froze. He must have forgotten to put those away when he got back. " _N-Nothing!_ " hot with embarrassment, the Master tried to grab the outfit out of his lover's hands, accidentally clawing him in the process. "Ah! You idiot! That hurt. You know how this regeneration is soft-skinned. I think you need a punishment," the Doctor started. "-and I have a good one indeed." glancing at his bleeding forearm and then at the uniform, the Doctor tossed it to the Master. "Uh...?" the Master hoped that the Doctor didn't mean what he thought what he meant. "Wait. Surely you don't want me to-" "Go in the closet and change. You got one minute." the Doctor sat back down as the Master involuntarily left into the near closet.

The Doctor wasn't portrayed as the one to be "on top" in the Master's mind. It was always _him_ who ordered people around, not the Doctor! Quickly changing to get it over with, he slowly opened the door just a crack.  
"Come out." he heard the Doctor through the door.  
The Master couldn't possibly do this! Not only was this too lewd already, but he looked _ridiculous!_

The Doctor quietly gasped as he saw his lover walk out, pulling at the hem of his skirt. Directing the Master with two fingers to come forward to him, he ordered him to sit back in the same position, on his lap.  
"Imbecile," the Master sighed as the Doctor grabbed his bare stomach region, fingers circling his abs.

"I'm surprised you listened to me, it this a sight of anxiety?" the Doctor slightly smiled as he placed his chin onto the Master's shoulder, wandering fingers touching the Master's bulge through his skirt. With a slight gasp, the Master slammed his legs together, trying his best to forbid access to his lower area. Giving the Doctor a crude look of desire, he stretched his neck to kiss him, missing by the Doctor turning his head.  
"Mmn..." the Master whined, embarrassed that he didn't achieve his goal.  
"Remember, you have to ask me." the Doctor knew how much the Master hated compassion.  
"It's already enough that I'm wearing _this_ " the Master attempted to look unaroused as he gritted his teeth.  
Even though the Master's skirt was hiding his erection, the Doctor still knew it was relatively short- only going halfway down his thigh. Just him bending down would expose everything!  
"Don't lie, Master. You like it." the Doctor cooed, as he shifted the Master on his knees.  
"Doctor-ah!" the Master jumped as the Doctor slammed his hand onto his rear, his face even more red than before. "Tell me," the Doctor whispered as his hand slid and squeezed the Master's butt-cheek under his skirt. The Master shivered at the feeling, and moaned as the Doctor's other hand grasped his length, stroking it slowly. "Beg for what you want, now." the Doctor calmly ordered. "I-" the Master weakly started. "I want you to spank me." The Doctor glanced at the Master surprisingly. He didn't expect him to say _that_. "H-how come?" the Doctor asked. "Well. I have been bad, right? And you did say I needed a "good punishment". It is what schoolgirls get when they get punished, right? "Well..." "And I am wearing their uniform, correct?" the Master's normal tone was quickly coming back in his voice.

Answering the Master's request in hard slaps, the Doctor smirked at the Master's grunts and moans of approval.  
"M...more..." the Master frowned as he noticed that he was involuntarily asking the Doctor things he didn't want to say.  
The Doctor slid his hand out from under the Master's skirt, repeatedly slapping and clouting his butt, as the other went under and grabbed his cock, like it previously did.  
"O-okay...Ah! D-doctor-ah..!" the Master cried out as the Doctor continued to pump and spank him.  
The Doctor bent over the Master, close to his ear.  
"Tell me you've been bad, Master. Tell me you want _more_."

The Master sighed as the Doctor's thumb flicked the head of his erection, pleading his body not to come yet.  
"I've been bad, Doctor..." the Master grunted.  
That's not going to be enough, my Master." the Doctor intensified his spanks.  
"Mmmm..." the Master lowly whimpered and-  
"Doctor! _Ah!_ I've been bad, very bad! I deserve everything you're doing to me!" the Master wailed at the Doctor's final slap on his ass, bracing for the Doctor's hand to strike him again.  
"Anything for my Princess," the Doctor cheerfully said in the air.

The Master was too filled with angst to object to the Doctor's ridiculous statement. Surely the Doctor wasn't trying to feminize him! It was embarrassing enough that he was wearing this stupid schoolgirl outfit, confessing his desires, and being called, out of everything, a _princess_.  
The Doctor got off of the Master, facing his rear end. The Master went and leaned on his elbows, closing his eyes and hoping it would be over quickly. That didn't last a second.

The Doctor was instantly connected to the Master's thighs, licking and nibbling his way up.  
"Ah..! Doctor! Stop...oh..." the Master wouldn't allow his body to kick the Doctor away as he bit his inner thigh, centimeters from his entrance.  
"I'm not done yet." the Doctor harshly sneered at the Master, licking his entrance with unequal speed.  
Looking behind him, the Master moaned as he saw the sight of the Doctor's face under his skirt. It still quite embarrassed him that he was allowing the Doctor to do this, but he stood still.

"Shall I..." the Doctor stopped and thrust his tongue into him.  
" _Doctor!!!_ " the Master yelped and bucked his hips as the Doctor's tongue filled him with sweet wetness.  
His tongue went in and out, hoping to explore and hit every muscle before fucking his currently submissive lover.  
"You're.....so docile right...now.." the Doctor breathed as he proceeded to suck with his tongue.  
"No! No...ah!!" the Master couldn't help himself but to scream as the Doctor stuck a finger in to support his tongue.  
They both thrust in fast, saliva dripping down the Master's aching butt.  
"That's enough, I think" the Doctor contemplated as he moved his finger and tongue out of the Master.

"Ugh..." the Master coughed as he looked down.  
"What? You have something to say?" the Doctor childishly asked.  
"No....yes..." the Master growled.  
"Well?"  
"Do me." the Master order.  
The Doctor shook his head. He was tired of the Master disobeying his kind and friendly offer.  
"I told you, _ask!_ Look in my eyes!" the Doctor yelled, making the Master flinch.  
"Alright! Fuck me Doctor! Please fuck me! I need it hard!" the Master pleaded, staring at the Doctor.  
"Good."

Pulling off the Master's uniform, the Doctor folded them and placed the outfit back on the end of the bed. Turning to the Master, who was quivering with anticipation, he kissed him thoroughly.  
Back to his original spot, the Doctor placed his cock between the Master's butt-cheeks. Gasping at the unexpected feeling, the Master moaned out as the Doctor thrust on top of his entrance and below his balls, almost like a frot.  
"Oh Doctor..." the Master dared to speak, yet his breath was getting short.  
"I like this..."  
"You'll enjoy this even more then." the Doctor ceased and placed his erection on top of the Master's asshole, the small entrance throbbing for his fullness.  
Pushing in quickly, he filled the Master with his cock.  
"Hiyahh! Doctor!" the Master, not used to the feeling, bucked his hips again as the Doctor rocked into him.  
Halfway into the Master, the Doctor's breaths shortened.  
"Look at me." the Doctor commanded.  
The Master forced himself to look at his lover, until he was told to break away from his sight. It truly showed how embarrassed he was, which made his arousal increase even more.  
The Doctor harshly thrust into the Master, grabbing his hips and leaning down to kiss him.  
"Uhn..." the Doctor solemnly sucked the Master in, taking away the other time lord's breath.  
"Doctor!" the Master pulled away, not meaning to expose his neck for the Doctor.  
It was already covered in love bites and hickeys, motivating the Doctor to move on. Sliding his hand up the Master and pulling his hair, the Doctor slammed into the Master, his groin in contact with his ass.

"Slower, Doctor...I can't take it." the Master voluntarily asked the Doctor for the first time, hoping he wouldn't get turned down.  
"No." this reply hit the Master hard. He hated being humiliated like this!  
"I bet you already knew I was going to say that. You dirty, slutty whore. Do you come after me just so I can satisfy your sexual fantasies that you desire? _Look at me,_ " the Doctor thrust harder, licking the Master's face lightly.  
"N-no!!!" as the Master grabbed onto the bedsheets, he stared at the Doctor, crying out from every hard and quick thrust.  
Gasps and moans filled the room, as the Doctor grabbed the Master's erection and squeezed the middle of his length.  
"You're not going to come yet." the Doctor cooed into the Master's ear.  
Turning the Master over on his back, the Doctor lifted the Master's legs with his other arm, still quickly and brutally thrusting. Even though the Doctor was tiring out, he had to accomplish his goal.  
"Please! Doctor, allow me to come!" the Master begged, embarrassed he had to plead to get his way.  
"I told you, no! You don't deserve to." the Doctor squeezed the Master's erection tighter.  
"Ah! P-please..." the Master mewled.  
The Doctor's hips continued to rock into him.  
"Fine. If it teaches you a lesson." the Doctor let go of the Master's cock, finally thrusting a few more times, giving him the last bursts of energy he had left.  
"Doctor..!!!" the Master grabbed the Doctor, as he came all over themselves, as the Doctor, did inside of him.  
Pulling out of the Master, he saw how much cum drenched their bodies, especially the Master. Not only was his stomach all wet, but it was already pouring out of his entrance at a rapid speed; surely a sexy sight for the Doctor to see. The Doctor collapsed next to the Master, and stared, starry eyed.  
"There." the Doctor whispered.  
The Master breathed in heavily, still trying to recover. "Heh. I guess that will do, my dear Doctor." the Master's usual smirk came back onto his face.

Dressed again and grabbing his hat, the Doctor stood across the Master, waiting for a response.  
"Well, my dear Doctor, that is an experience I probably will never forget." the Master frowned as the Doctor proceeded to the entrance of his TARDIS.  
"Sure. Till we meet again, my enemy."

Walking back into the woods and beaches, the Doctor sighed. He had never seen the Master act so keen since their Academy days.  
The image of his malleable and innocent-looking lover being drenched and sticky with cum replayed in his head. _He surely would not forget._ Advancing through the doors of the TARDIS, he stopped at the controls.  
"Peri, I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's rough, but I'll fix later.  
> I like how it turned out!!!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (Any ideas for my next fiction?)


End file.
